De l'eau dans le gaz
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: La petite vie tranquille de Duo est brusquement troublée par un changement imprévu. Comment va t'il réagir à ce changement et que lui arrive t'il exactement ?


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi._

_Genre : Indéfini._

_Commentaires : Un texte coup de gueule (revenez, c'est pas contre vous!).Parce qu'il y a des situations qui foutent la haine._

_Les mots en italique dans le texte sont les pensées de Duo._

_Couple : Heero et Duo._

_Merci à tous ceux qui liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

><p><strong>De l'eau dans le gaz<strong>

Duo Maxwell s'était rapidement fait à sa nouvelle vie, plus encore après qu'un incendie lui ait permis d'intégrer un HLM.

L'appartement qu'on lui avait proposé avait comblé tous ses désirs lorsqu'il s'y était installé dans l'été.

Il était bien situé, possédait une baignoire et le loyer n'était pas cher.

Il s'y était rapidement senti comme chez lui.

Pendant plusieurs années la vie s'y était écoulée paisiblement.

Duo et son compagnon Heero Yuy, occupant occasionnel des lieux, ainsi que leurs chats respectifs n'étaient pas de gros consommateurs de gaz, chaque année l'office HLM leur restituait une certaine somme qui leur permettait de mettre de l'argent de côté en déduisant des loyers.

Bon, en hiver le salon se transformait en frigo, c'était du moins l'impression qu'en avait Duo lorsqu'il y séjournait, même en montant le chauffage il parvenait péniblement à atteindre 18 degrés et la chambre se transformait alors en désert surchauffé.

Il avait donc appris à faire avec et à y séjourner en se couvrant plus pour se dévêtir lorsqu'il regagnait la chambre.

C'était ainsi, cela ne gênait personne et il ne s'en souciait guère.

La panne de la grande télévision du salon avait été le prétexte pour l'achat d'un écran de taille plus modeste qu'ils avaient installé dans la chambre.

Duo avait apprécié de pouvoir regarder ses émissions préférées dans le confort de son lit, surtout de se blottir contre son compagnon lorsque ce dernier était présent.

Surtout cela lui évitait de devoir endurer le froid humide du salon en hiver, que des avantages.

Tout aurait pu aller pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes si un beau jour l'office HLM n'avait brusquement décidé de bouleverser la petite vie bien tranquille que s'était construite Duo.

Tout simplement en décidant un beau matin de ne plus prendre en charge le chauffage.

Les occupants du HLM avaient été informés qu'à partir d'une certaine date ce serait l'entreprise Stellargaz qui serait le fournisseur de gaz, que des compteurs seraient installés et tout et tout...

Duo avait écouté d'une oreille distraite, il n'avait jamais eu le moindre soucis, il ne consommait pas grand chose, on lui rendait de l'argent chaque année, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de s'en faire pensait il.

L'échéancier de 100 crédits par mois ne l'avait pas troublé, il payait déjà cette somme là.

Par la suite, certains signes auraient du l'alarmer mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Comme le fait que, sans daigner prévenir personne Stellargaz augmentait de quelques crédits le montant des échéances une ou deux fois par an.

La première année on lui rendit de l'argent, la seconde également.

Pour Duo tout allait pour le mieux, pas de raison de s'alarmer.

Une facture parvenue très exactement deux mois après le second remboursement lui prouva qu'il se trompait, et lourdement.

Sous ses yeux ébahis une bafouille officielle lui réclamait la somme prodigieuse de 560 crédits pour sa consommation de gaz.

Somme qu'il avait, ce n'était pas le problème, il avait de l'argent de côté, il pouvait payer, mais l'énormité de la somme, si peu de temps après qu'on lui ait rendu 226 crédits lui semblait irréelle.

Comment cela était il possible ?

Il y avait forcément une erreur quelque part...

Après avoir sauté sur son téléphone pour obtenir des explications il était sorti afin de voir le compteur, sur le conseil de la personne qu'il avait eu, afin de vérifier les chiffres.

Après vérification il y avait effectivement une erreur, la consommation était nettement inférieure à celle qu'on lui imputait.

Stellargaz lui avait fait parvenir une autre missive lui indiquant qu'il devait 130 crédits de moins.

Duo n'avait pas vraiment été satisfait, loin de là.

Parce que même en retirant 130 crédits cela laissait pas mal à régler.

La pilule était amère et peinait à passer.

Surtout, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait lui rendre de l'argent un mois pour lui réclamer le double deux mois plus tard, il avait beau faire il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la logique de la chose et personne ne semblait être en mesure de lui expliquer.

Il avait demandé de l'aide à une assistante sociale, sous le conseil avisé d'une voisine, laquelle lui avait d'ailleurs fait savoir que pas mal d'occupants du HLM étaient dans le même cas, sauf que pour eux la situation était bien pire, ils n'avaient pas comme lui de l'argent de côté.

L'assistante sociale avait trouvé tout cela tout à fait normal, après des calculs laborieux elle avait démontré, sans que Duo n'y comprenne grand chose, que les chiffres étaient corrects, que la somme était due et qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Elle avait débloquée une aide de 172 crédits dont Duo n'avait pas vraiment besoin, mais qu'il avait accepté tout de même.

Il avait réglé la différence et pris une décision, toujours fortement contrarié par ce qui lui arrivait.

Le fait que Stellargaz l'inondait de factures et d'appels pressants n'était pas de nature à l'apaiser. La constatation que les factures étaient pour la plupart impossibles à comprendre sans un manuel et que les chiffres de sa consommation fluctuaient d'un courrier à l'autre sans raison valable, que certaines affirmations mensongères qu'il avait noté n'émouvait personne, pas même l'assistante sociale l'avait grandement aidé à prendre cette décision.

Puisqu'on le prenait pour un pigeon, il allait leur prouver qu'il n'en était pas un et qu'il pouvait très bien réduire de façon drastique les montants des factures à venir.

Stellargaz aurait peut être son argent, mais pas sans une lutte acharnée.

Il s'était mis en devoir de le leur prouver en d'âpres conversations téléphoniques avec des personnes qui n'y connaissaient rien visiblement.

Il avait entendu des choses qui l'avaient fait bondir.

- Monsieur, votre consommation annuelle est estimée en fonction de la consommation du précédent locataire.

- Ah oui ? Sauf que le précédent locataire c'est moi, j'étais là avant que votre société n'ait le contrat. _Bande de rigolos va. _

_#_

- Nous avons procédé à une vérification qui nous indique que le chiffre que vous nous avez fourni est correct.

- …_ Ah bon ? Comment il a fait pour faire le relevé le même jour que moi deux mois de suite sans que personne le voit votre contrôleur ? C'est un descendant d'Houdini ?_

_#_

- Mais bien sur, vous pouvez très bien faire le relevé avant de partir en déplacement et nous le transmettre par tout moyen qui vous sera accessible.

- Merci. Je vais le faire juste avant le départ alors... vu que je suis absent trois semaines et que la date du relevé prévu à l'origine se trouve en plein milieu. Vous êtes certain que cela ne posera aucun problème ?

- Absolument.

- Très bien, merci encore, au revoir. _C'est curieux tout de même que pour une fois ça se passe bien..._

#

- Dites, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi, alors que je vous ai transmis un relevé vous me faites parvenir une facture d'après une consommation estimée ?

- C'est de votre faute monsieur, vous nous avez fait parvenir le relevé bien avant la date prévue.

- Mais je vous avais prévenu et on m'a affirmé que cela ne posait aucun problème !

- Vous avez du mal comprendre, il faut impérativement transmettre le relevé à la date prévue.

#

Heero s'était bien gardé de faire de commentaires lorsqu'il avait vu une lueur familière briller dans les yeux violets de son compagnon.

La part guerrière de Duo venait de se ranimer et il allait lutter jusqu'au bout.

La première mesure prise par Duo avait été de mettre un terme aux prélèvements, il réglerait désormais par chèque, la seconde de couper le chauffage, la troisième de munir chaque pièce de thermomètres, sauf le salon, il ne tenait pas à savoir. Peut être plus tard.

Il avait un salaire, mais il n'était pas très élevé et il n'allait pas pouvoir se payer le luxe de régler des factures de ce montant tous les ans.

Ces derniers avaient révélé que la cuisine était à 15 degrés, même sans chauffage, 14 si la température extérieure baissait, que la chambre tournait autour de 18, une température largement suffisante aux yeux de Duo.

Bon, pour le moment la température extérieure était assez douce, il avait fait meilleur cet automne là que pendant l'été, c'était dire. Il avait même vu des iris refleurir en plein mois de novembre.

La baisse des températures faisait que les chats n'en étaient que plus disposés à se coller à lui la nuit, Heero aussi lorsqu'il était présent.

Duo appréciait plus que jamais la chaleur animale.

Il avait fait l'acquisition de vêtements chauds et était fermement à tenir le plus longtemps possible sans chauffage.

Il ne serait pas le seul dans ce cas, l'aimable voisine lui ayant appris qu'une famille avec enfants s'étant vu couper le gaz pour facture impayée, autant pour la trêve hivernale.

Pour les plantes, et bien, elles tiendraient bon ou passeraient l'arme à gauche, tant pis si elles ne tenaient pas, ce serait ça de moins à soigner.

Il ne serait pas dit qu'un ex pilote de Gundam se rendrait sans combattre !

Fin


End file.
